Why? Why Me?
by ailsajnsn
Summary: Ailsa, an eighteen year old girl. Has an older brother who is a mercenary. She never was able to live a normal life. Being born with red eyes, made others around her, except her brother, curious. Being abnormal, made her had to live her life outside very difficult. Will Ailsa and her brother win this war? Will Ailsa be able to learn her powers she possesses?
1. Prologue: 13 Years From Now

Ailsa pants while running alongside Mani. The one thing she wanted at this moment was to deal with this for the rest of her life. The 18 year old raven haired female, her pale skin complexion. It made her red eyes glow as if she was a vampire. Her dream was to have a normal life, a life than what she had now. She didn't expect all this to be happening to her, since that time when she done something unexpectedly. Why did it had to happen? Ailsa thought to herself. Her older brother, Mani, who also has the same colour eyes as her. Has a normal life as a mercenary. But is stuck in this situation, because he didn't want to give Ailsa up. Instead as any elder sibling does, protects their sibling at any cost. She always looked up to him, wishes she had the life he had.

But why they want Ailsa and not Mani, too? It's because Ailsa's eyes hold some secret power, that not even Ailsa knew she had. Never wanting to witness doing it again. Fighting wasn't her thing to begin with. She rather have peace without war. Looking up at Mani, as they continue to distance away from the squad.

"Do you think we lost them?" Ailsa asked, panting through each word. Stopping to catch her breath, bending over relaxing her hands on her thighs, looking upward at him.

"I think so. But we must keep going, before they catch up." Mani instructed to her, while he placed his left hand on her right shoulder. She nodded, standing upright and smiled. Continuing their running pace.


	2. Chapter One: I'm Just a Child

Going back from 13 years ago, when Ailsa was only five years old. When things were normal as it could ever be for a child. Unlike other young girls her age, she didn't play with barbie dolls. She rather go outside and play in the dirt. At times, she would get the privilege to go out with Mani to places she wasn't allow to go. Their parents had a busy life, so Mani usually is around to take care of her. Her room was covered in black paint. She had a bed, a dresser, a closet and a desk, with all her paper, pencils and crayons. Ailsa was an artist, she loved to draw, when she felt inspiration. She had a book shelf, with all her books. She even loves to read, too. She longed to see the world, like she does in her books she reads.

Today, Ailsa was attending kindergarten, like every child her age, education was a must. Even though she didn't make any friends at her school, she went every day to learn about fascinating things she never knew about. But the one thing, that curious the kids when she came to class. Were how bright her eyes were. The colour of bright crimson red sparkled when the light of the classroom exposed them. They all looked at her as if she was the center of attention. The spotlight was all on her. Ailsa flushed looking at all of them, staring at her. The teacher, Ms. Wyatt interrupted the kids little show, to pay attention. The raven haired blinked, wondering why everyone was looking directly at her.

"Mani, do you think there is something odd about me?" She asked her brother while he was picking her up from school. Remembering how all those children were looking at her, made her felt completely uncomfortable.

"No, why do you ask?" He questioned her, looking at his little sister. "Did something happen at your first day of school?"

"The kids were looking at me as if there is something odd about me." She grabbed a napkin out of her pants pocket. Placing it on her nose as she blew in it.

"Maybe they never seen such beautiful red eyes you have, Ailsa."

My eyes? she thought to herself. She knew one thing in particular, her eyes were red and with her pale skin complexion, it made others in her neighborhood think she was something else. But those rumours were false, when they saw Ailsa head out in the sunlight. Because of that, she was never fond of the eyes she had. But from seeing Mani with the same colour eyes as her, made her felt better about them. "Maybe so, Mani." She said with little disgust.

"They aren't that bad." He reassured her. "Let's go home, I have an idea that will cheer you up."

"Really?" Ailsa beamed at him, walking ahead.

"Of course, anything to make you feel better." He quickened the pace and started to run ahead.

Ailsa saw how fast he ran, she followed after him. Heading home was going smoothly as Mani got there first. She panted as she finally caught up. He opened the door, letting Ailsa go in first. Then head in after while locking the door from the inside. "Guess, mum and dad aren't home yet?" Ailsa asked, noticing it was just them inside the house.

"Seems they'll be here late. But the main thing now is to make sure you is cheered up." He smiled while changing the subject, grabbing her hand gently. Ailsa grip a held of his hand, firmly. She loved when her brother always tries to uplift her from her moods.

"Alright!" She excitedly replied.

•••

Then that night, when everything for Ailsa started to change unexpectedly. She was trying to sleep, going through every position she can mustered. But none worked. She sat upright on her bed. Insomnia? Why of all nights? she pondered in her thoughts. Taking the covers off of her. Looking around her while she got out of the bed. There's nothing to be afraid of, she thought. Walks over to her desk and turns on the lamp. Ailsa felt a little burn in one of her eyes. She rubbed it gently. Why is this happening? Not having a time to think on that, she moved her hand away from the eye. Something strange happened while she was standing, not moving from where she was. Frozen. Her heart was pounding fast. Why was she afraid all of a sudden? Looking upward from the direction she was in, there was a mirror. Was that there before? She looked carefully as she saw something on the eye that was burning, earlier. Why does it look like that? What is happening to me? Ailsa had so many questions in her head. For being only five, this made her wonder. I'm just a child, why is this happening? The eye was glowing as if it was about to become one of those laser beams. She tried to close her eyes. Was this why I couldn't sleep? It probably had to be. She tried her best to overcome this by moving first. First, to turn off the lamp. While she did that successfully, she crawled back into her bed. Laying back into position, putting the blanket on top of her. Hopefully she'll sleep through this. Out of nowhere, the mirror on her wall, vanished and the eye, back to normal. Suddenly in deep slumber. She never wanted to know what will happen, if this was to get seen by anybody.


	3. Chapter Two: The Secret

Waking up the next day, doing her morning routines, before heading out the door. This time she wanted to go out on her own without her brother taking her to school. Remembering every little part of what happened, last night. Not sure, if it will happen again, while she was around people or Mani. Ailsa took the long way and not the usual shortcut that her brother takes, when she goes with him. Though not wanting to be late, she ran quickly through the path of trees. The route she took was dangerous, because not many visit these parts. It looked kind of spooky and dark, with twisted branches. Foggy conditions expressed the way it also looked. I hope I'm not lost, she swallowed her spit as she gulped hard. I see why no one goes here. Ailsa kept on, hoping she found an exist somehow. The deeper she walked, the harder it was getting to see where she was heading. Her breathing was the only thing she can hear, other than birds cawing in the air. I need to get away from here, but where to go? She wondered hard. Her heart pounding hard, like it did that time last night. Frightened and lost, she was.

•••

Mani was getting worried sick. He check to see if Ailsa was in her room, before taking her to school. But when he looked in there, she wasn't there. It made him panicked. The one thing he couldn't afford, was to loose his little sister. The painful part, was explaining it to his parents. And that's one thing he would want to avoid at this moment. Heading out the door, locking it from the outside. He took his shortcut into the suburban area. Worried and hoping if Ailsa had made it to school safely. He would have to ask the school office, if they seen her. This wasn't like her, she always waited patiently for me to get ready, Mani thought to himself. I hope she's alright.

•••

Misty, foggy forest, Ailsa continued to find her way out. I'm going to be really late, this isn't going to be good right now, Ailsa thought, while sweat was pouring down from her forehead to her cheek. That same burn she felt last night, happened again, but from both eyes. Ailsa screamed at the agony of the pain.

"Not again!" She panicked. The mirror, that same mirror she seen on her wall, was now on the tree branch in front of her. She peeked at the mirror, but it wasn't no ordinary mirror. This time she didn't see her reflection, this time, she saw the school building. What is going on here? She thought. Breathing slowly, her mind cleared. Picturing herself at the school building as she closed her eyes. While her eyes closed, she was standing outside of the school. Without noticing that Mani was behind her, with his frantic breathing. He wrapped his arms around her as she jumped. She opened her eyes and from shock. This is getting too weird for me, ignoring her thoughts, she looked to Mani. "Are you okay, Mani?!" Seeing him worried like that, always made her uneasy.

"I was worried, I didn't see you in your bedroom." He replied, gesturing his arms around. "But I'm relieved to see you made it here, without my help."

"Sorry to make you worry," she stumbled upon her words. "Yeah, same." Still couldn't figure how it happened, but it did. Something must be wrong with her. Because this wasn't normal. She already stood out with her eye colour, what more does she need.

"It's alright for me to worry about you, Ailsa." Mani replied, patting Ailsa on her head. "Just be careful, don't want anything to happen to you."

"Of course, big brother." She blushed bright shade of pink, making her pale skin have some colour to it.

"Though, are you okay?" He wondered, something about Ailsa questioned him. Because she usually always love having him help with bringing her to school. But she left before he was even ready. It seem unlike Ailsa to do that, especially with how little she is. Ailsa could of been kidnapped and that would worry him even more, but he is glad he spotted her, there safe and sound.

"Yeah, I'm okay, Mani." She given him her usual smile and walked quickly into the building. It was almost close to 8 o'clock, the one thing she could afford, was being late. Mani was certain something was wrong with Ailsa, but was best to check up on her after school.

•••

In class, Ailsa looked away from the children. After everything going on, she wanted to avoid them looking at her, staring at her as she was some freak. Wanting to keep her secret away from them as possible. Noticing that Mani was onto her, makes her feel uneasy, because hiding this even from him. She never liked to keep secrets from her own brother, but wondering how will take figuring out something is wrong with his sister. Ailsa didn't want that, so keeping it from Mani was needed, too. The classes went normally. Seeing Mani waiting outside the school, to pick her up. She decided to keep it normal, so he wouldn't suspect anything different from her, like earlier on. But it didn't seem to work, Mani was asking her again, on how is she. Still rather on not telling, she smiled her usual smile and answered, I'm okay. Wondering how long this will go for, she won't give up.


	4. Chapter Three: You Could Had Told Me

Ailsa wasn't giving up that easy to keep her secret hidden from Mani. No matter how many times he asked her, is you okay, she given him the same smile with the same reply, I'm okay. But knowing her brother well enough, he can always see right through her. Every little thing she do, always gives her away. She don't know if that was brotherly instinct or something else. But in the way, it kind of bothered her, because hiding how she feels wasn't going to be easy. Though, this secret wasn't anything of the ordinary. And she doesn't want her brother knowing that she is some freak. In her eyes, her brother never thought her as one. But you can never know, these days, right?

As night crept in, Ailsa stood in the same spot, that she stood at that very night. Wondering if it will happen again. Not paying attention to Mani peeking through her door way, watching her. What is she doing? Mani thought to himself, not making any noise as to disturb or interrupt Ailsa at whatever she is doing. Ailsa turned on her lamp, to see what will happen. Will my eyes burn again? She wondered. Without waiting, her eyes quickly burned, making the pain unbearable again. Mani standing behind the door keeping watch, getting worried and confused on what is going on. Seeing an unusual mirror placed on her wall, by itself. What the? Mani was shocked, but kept watching intently. Ailsa turn to face the mirror before her.

"What shall I see today, mirror?" Ailsa asked quietly, while rubbing her eyes carefully. The mirror changed from her reflection to behind the door, she sees Mani. She turn to face the door. It open automatically, making her brother jump a little. "Mani what are you doing?"

"That's what I should be asking you." Mani answered, looking at Ailsa, crossing his arms against his chest. "Is this why you?"

"I don't know what's wrong with me, Mani, okay?" She broke out in tears. "This happened to me last night and this morning. Do you think I wanted this to happen to me?!" Mani went closer to her and placed his left hand on her head, while rubbing, then patting it. She blushed, deeply, looking up at him.

"I don't think so, but you could had told me from the start, Ailsa." He sighed, then gently lifted her up and placed her on his shoulders. "You know I'll always be there for you through all of this."

"Never alone in anything, I know, I remember," Ailsa replied, looking at the wall from her brother's height, as the mirror vanished.

"Good, because no matter, I'll be here."

•••

Thirteen years from then, Ailsa grew into a beautiful young lady. The power her eyes possesses, became different as she grew up. The mirror never appeared anymore. No one else, but Mani knew of this strange power. Though, she wasn't sure she wanted to master it. Since as she grew up, her power had been getting out of hand. It didn't only teleport her place to place. When she was almost getting robbed from behind, her whole body felt like lava. Her bag was caressed with the same heat. Luckily, the robber didn't knew where it came from. But decided to leave Ailsa alone. Everyone who was there watching that event, thought it was best to stay away from her. The parents even kept their kids away. Ailsa watch them, looking at her and avoiding her, making her felt terrible. She begun to hate herself, something that made her grew bitter about herself.

Ailsa shrugged, while Mani was giving her some pointers on how to keep her power from invading her life. Though to Ailsa, that seem impossible. It already ruined her life since it started that strange night when she was five years old. Her dreams of having a normal life, faded right there.

"Mani, why don't you just go out without me?" She looked down in disbelief, not much interested with the pointers.

"I don't want to," Mani tugged on her left arm, acting like a child. For being 22 years old, he can be immature at times, but only when it came to Ailsa. With others, he acts mature.

".." Ailsa shrugged hard, getting his hands loose off of her left arm. "I clearly will never be normal."

"Being normal is vastly overrated," he replied, sheepishly, rolling his eyes.

"Oh? Is that so?" Ailsa looked at Mani in utter disbelief.

"Trust me, being normal is the last thing you would want right now."

Maybe he was right, Ailsa thought, being normal is boring in a way. But being this abnormal to this point, was not going to settle with her for long. "Okay, never mind then, what are we going to do today?"

"I don't know, but let's find out, together." He smiled at her, waiting on her to agree or disagree. She nodded her head, agreeing. Ailsa always prefer this, even when she was younger. But somehow, that will all end soon. As an unexpected visitor comes up to greet them.

"Hello," the male greeted them, extending out his hand. Ailsa looked at the fellow and carefully shook his hand in gesture.

"Hi?" Ailsa was also a bit confused, who was this person. And what do they want.

"Yo," Mani greeted the male, too. "Who might you be?"

"I'm here to help your sister," the male responded.

Ailsa didn't like how that sounded, but knowing she needed the help more than anything. Without hearing Mani words on it. She smiled and took the offer of thier help. "What is your name?"

"My name is Doctor Evans, yours?"

"The name is Ailsa."


End file.
